


Of the Night

by lethargicProfessor



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which nightmares lead to cuddle piles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Night

The knock on his door startles him awake, dreams of golden eyes and looming shadows fading into the gloom. The knock comes again, and he groans, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Hold on…”

Stifling a yawn, Allen stumbles to the door, tugging it open midway through another knock, receiving a sharp rap to the chest instead. Lenalee squeaks softly in surprise, pulling her hand away. “Sorry!”

“’s fine,” he mumbles, rubbing the area absently. “What’s going on? Is everything alright?”

Lenalee nods, glancing behind her. Lavi’s leaning against the wall, offering Allen a sleepy grin. “Hey, beansprout…”

“I wanted to ask if you wanted to join us.” Lenalee whispers, glancing down the hall. “We’re going to go sleep together.”

Allen squints at her for a minute, trying hard to processes what she’s saying. “Huh?”

“All of us,” Lavi clarifies, smothering a yawn into his fist. “Yu’s bed’s the best.”

It could be the fact that he’s only had a couple of hours of sleep in about as many days, but Allen’s mouth runs away with him before his brain can properly filter anything. “Are you propositioning me?”

Lenalee’s giggles are drowned out by Lavi’s choking laughter, both struggling to stay quiet. A slammed door nearby makes all three of them hold their breath, hands over mouths, until the faint footsteps fade away.

“Anyways…”

Lavi winks at Allen, walking over to tug him out of his room. “Maybe another day, kiddo. We’re just sleeping tonight.”

“It’s nice,” Lenalee assures him, hugging his arm to her chest. “Kanda doesn’t mind.”

Lavi’s scoff says otherwise, but between the lack of sleep and their insistent prodding, Allen can’t find the strength to say no. They reach Kanda’s quarters in minutes, and Lenalee cheerfully taps on the door.

Kanda opens the door, sword in hand, but sighs in defeat as he catches sight of them. “Again?”

Lenalee beams up at him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before slipping under his arm, making a beeline towards the bed. Lavi follows slowly, half-dozing as he nudges past the disgruntled swordsman, leaving Allen to stand in the hall awkwardly.

Kanda raises an eyebrow at him and huffs, pushing the door open. “Hurry up. You’re letting the draft in.”

Allen dutifully obeys, watching as Lavi flops onto Kanda’s bed unceremoniously. Kanda grumbles under his breath, shoving the redhead out of the way to make more room on his bed. Lavi whines in protest but obliges, patting the bed. “C’mon, it’s bedtime.”

Smiling, Lenalee pulls Allen to the bed, climbing over Kanda to claim her spot on the bed. “Come on, Allen!”

Allen sighs, walking around the bed as Lenalee tucks herself between Lavi and Kanda, throwing an arm loosely around Lavi’s waist. The redhead grins, patting her hand as he tugs Allen down on his other side.

Loathe as he is to admit it, Kanda’s bed _is_ extremely comfortable, and he settles his head on Lavi’s shoulder with a sigh. The redhead squirms under him for a second before relaxing, draping his arm across Allen’s side. A faint grunt from the other side of the bed assures Allen that Lavi’s somehow gotten a hand on Kanda as well, but the lack of violence tells him that they are safe, for now.

Lenalee’s hand on Lavi’s waist brushes against Allen’s side, and he looks up to meet her sleepy smile. Despite the awkward arrangements, Allen relaxes slowly to the sounds of Kanda’s even breathing, and even Lavi’s small snores come as a relief in the otherwise quiet room.

Their warmth chases the nightmares away, even if it’s only for one night.

 


End file.
